Hiroshi Shibata
|kanji = 柴田宏 |romaji = Shibata Hiroshi |alias = |race = Human (Esper) |gender = Male |birth date = |age = |status = Alive |height = |weight = |blood type = |relatives = |voice actor =Kenta Miyake |affiliation = Claw (former) Ultimate 5 (former) |occupation = |rank = |manga = Chapter 81 |anime = Episode 21 }}Hiroshi Shibata (柴田宏, Shibata Hiroshi) is a (formerly powerful) esper and a former member of the terrorist organisation Claw as a part of the Ultimate 5. Appearance While in his prime, Shibata was a large, imposing, incredibly muscular person, with tanned skin. After his psychically-grown muscles withered, he slimmed down considerably with his cheeks becoming noticeably hollowed. He has narrow eyes, thick eyebrows and spiky hair. He wears a sweater and pants that stretch when he grows in muscle mass however, the sweater ripped when it reached its limit. Personality Shibata is not the sharpest tool in the box and has a very straightforward outlook to life. He has a very strong will and was able to overpower the sleeping curse placed on him. However, this caused him to become a mindless animal only focused on eliminating Shigeo. His defeat had a profound effect on him, and he decided to pursue a regular life, although in all of his applications, he states he was part of the Ultimate 5 and cannot see why he was rejected for all of his job applications Plot World Domination Arc After defeating several of the other assassins, he exclaims how easily the other Scars were defeated and how pathetic they are. Udo attacks Shibata, but the esper easily defeats Udo, remarking that they are the same type. He attacked Reigen's building with a group of espers in order to find and take out Mob. He compliments Reigen but states that he'll have to deal with Shibata now. However, Reigen easily sprays Shibata while he's distracted and knocks him out. However, Shibata is able to wake up shortly after thanks to his superior power. He tears off his shirts and attempts to punch Reigen, missing and destroying the wall instead. Shibata explains his power, allowing Reigen to spray him again. This time, though, Shibata is not put to sleep, only becoming more enraged and increasing the psychic energy to his muscles. This puts him in a mindless state and turns his entire body red. In this beast-like state, he's only focused on eliminating Mob and prepares to punch the esper, but Dimple possesses Mob and dodges the blow. Dimple attacks Shibata, although he easily tanks the blows. He throws Shigeo like a ragdoll, and while his body is relatively uninjured, Dimple immediately realizes this is a fight he can't win and retreats. After Mob escaped the building, Shibata destructively followed, walking through a crowd of people. In the crowd is Tsubomi, and to ensure Shibata didn't hurt her, Dimple stands in front of her and prepares his maximum powered barrier to defend from Shibata. Unfortunately for Dimple, Shibata effortlessly rips through his barrier, sending him flying with enough force to undo Dimple's possession. Shibata soon encounters Onigawara and the Body Improvement Club in the process. Goda confronts Shibata, holding his hand up to him and warning him not to attack, but the esper grips his hand and throws him against the wall. Onigawara unleashes his Demon Rush, but Shibata sends him flying back. The Body Improvement Club catches Onigawara, and Shibata attacks all the members with his arm. The middle schoolers attempt to hold their ground, but are quickly send flying. Shibata focuses back on Mob and attempts to crush him with his foot, but at the last second, Goda steps in, protecting Shigeo with his body. Dimple then possessed Musashi Goda, unlocking the teenager's full muscular strength and amplifying it with his psychic powers. Shibata roars and rushes Dimple, clasping each others hands as they struggle against each other. However, Dimple quickly overpowers Shibata, shocking the esper. The evil spirit explains that muscles built using psychic powers don't stand a chance against muscles built through training rigorously. He exclaims that Goda is way out of his league and throws Shibata into the wall, defeating him. However, while weakened, Shibata got back to his feet and prepares to attack them again before being psychically flattened by a freshly awakened Mob. The Body Improvement Club members then took him to the hospital. At some point after Claw's attack, Shibata is now job-hunting with the muscles he had developed with psychic power having atrophied immensely. Whenever asked about his personal history during interviews, a reply of "I was in the Ultimate 5" seems to go over well. Shibata has failed 20 interviews and counting, but still doesn't understand why. Powers & Abilities Shibata is a powerful esper. He is strong enough to defeat Udo who is an esper with powers similar to his own and survive being shot in the face. He was also strong enough to wake up from Sakurai's sleeping curse the first time, and the second time he's sprayed, he only becomes more powerful. He was able to easily withstand and overpower Dimple while he possessed Mob, punching him with enough strength to break through his strongest barrier and undo his possession. Despite his immense power, he was easily overpowered by Dimple possessing Goda and defeated by Shigeo when he woke up. Notes & Trivia References it:Hiroshi Shibata Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Esper Category:Males Category:Super 5 Category:Claw HQ Category:Claw